Stumpy vs Bullies
by Epic Kaeloo Fan
Summary: Kaeloo, Quack Quack and Mr. Cat try to help Stumpy deal with a kid who is bullying him at school. Human AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, this is my first ever Kaeloo fanfic. (It's set in an alternate universe where they are all humans in school.) Read and review!**

It's 7:30 p.m. and Kaeloo, Quack Quack and Mr. Cat are sitting at home waiting for Stumpy to come home from detention.

Kaeloo: It's getting late, I hope Stumpy's okay.

Quack Quack: Quack (How did he even get three hours of detention in the first place)?

Kaeloo: I don't know, I think he poured food all over Pretty and Olaf during lunchtime. Mr. Cat, do you know what happened?

Flashback

Pretty and Eugly are eating lunch in the cafeteria.

Pretty: Almost everyone's out sick today, this table is almost empty…

Olaf marches up to the table.

Olaf: Miserable vermin! Let me, your emperor, sit at this table!

Pretty: No! Like, why would we-

Olaf snaps his fingers and Serguei also comes to the table.

Pretty (annoyed): Fine.

Pretty moves so Olaf can sit next to her. Just as Olaf sits down, a boy in a black hoodie runs up and dumps spaghetti all over both of them and runs off. The principal walks in.

Principal: Good afternoon, students, I just wanted to say that-

The principal sees Pretty and Olaf covered in food.

Principal: What happened to you two?

Pretty (pointing at the boy and crying): He dumped food all over me!

Principal (to boy): Three hours of detention for you, young-

The boy runs past the principal and out the door. The principal starts chasing the boy through the hallway. The boy takes a turn down the hall and runs into Stumpy.

Stumpy: Who are you?

The boy takes off his hoodie to reveal a very familiar face.

Mr. Cat: It's me, bonehead! Listen, the principal's after me and he's going to give me three hours of detention.

Stumpy: What do you want me to do?

Mr. Cat gives Stumpy the hoodie.

Mr. Cat: Wear this, pretend it was you and take the detention, and I'll pay you 10 bucks.

Stumpy: No way, man!

Mr. Cat: How else are you going to pay for that new Mr. Cool-whatever-his-name-is video game?

Stumpy takes the hoodie, puts it on and walks back up the hallway.

End flashback

Mr. Cat: I have no idea.

 **I hope you all liked this! Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, I'm back with the second chapter!**

Kaeloo pulls out her phone and is about to call Stumpy when the door opens.

Kaeloo: Oh, there you are, Stumpy, I was starting to- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!

Stumpy is covered in bruises.

Stumpy: This kid at school called Boris beat me up after detention and took all my money!

Kaeloo: Why?

Stumpy: Well, he said that I should hand over all my money. I was going to, but then I remembered that you told me never to give something to a bully without fighting for it (A/N This is a reference to the episode "Let's Play Shaolin Fitness/Si on jouait a fitnesse Shaolin"). But he was able to beat me up, and then he took my money!

Kaeloo: Oh no, that's terrible! But don't worry, I know what to do!

Kaeloo pulls out a kids' magazine and opens a page titled "How to Deal With Bullying".

Kaeloo: Ta-da!

Mr. Cat: I'm not so sure that's going to work.

Kaeloo: It says here that the first thing you should do is try to talk to the bully about how you feel.

Stumpy: That's stupid.

Kaeloo: Come on, Stumpy, give it a try!

Stumpy: Okay, fine. But if I get hurt again, it's your fault!

 **The next day after school…**

Stumpy is sitting on the couch covered in bandages.

Stumpy: This is your fault, Kaeloo!

Kaeloo: I'm sorry, Stumpy!

Kaeloo pulls out the magazine.

Kaeloo: The next best thing you can do is tell an adult.

Stumpy: Okay! I'll tell one of my sisters!

Mr. Cat: You don't HAVE any.

Quack Quack: Quack (How about the principal)?

Stumpy: Okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back, everybody! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **The next day after school…**

Stumpy is walking towards the principal's office after school. Suddenly, Boris walks up to him.

Boris: Why're you going to the principal's office, huh?

Stumpy: Definitely not to tell on you!

Boris: Do you really think I believe that?

Stumpy: Yeah…

Boris: Okay, we'll settle this tomorrow afternoon after school. You and me are going to have a fight.

Stumpy: But-

Boris: And if you don't show up, you are in for a world of pain.

Stumpy: Yeah, whatever. See you there.

Boris walks off. As soon as he leaves, Stumpy stops pretending not to be scared and runs home screaming.

Mr. Cat: SHUT UP!

Stumpy: Where's Kaeloo?

Mr. Cat: She went to the store. Duckface went on a date with his girlfriend. They won't be back until much later.

Stumpy starts screaming again.

Mr. Cat: What's the matter with you?

Stumpy: BORIS CHALLENGED ME TO A FIGHT AFTER SCHOOL! HE'S GOING TO BEAT ME UP!

A miniature angel and demon Mr. Cat appear next to Mr. Cat.

Demon Cat: This fight should be interesting to watch!

Angel Cat: Nobody hurts your friends except you!

Mr. Cat: Stumpy? I think I have an idea.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day after school, Boris walks down an empty hallway and waits for Stumpy. Finally, Stumpy shows up half an hour later.

Boris: What took you so long?

Stumpy: I have better things to do than hang around a bonehead like you.

Boris: HOW DARE YOU?!

Boris charges towards Stumpy, but to his shock, Stumpy effortlessly grabs his arm and throws him down the hall. Boris, still determined to let him have it, gets up and runs towards him. This time, Stumpy sticks out a leg and trips him. Boris isn't the only one confused, as evidenced by the confused expressions on the faces of Stumpy's friends hiding behind the corner watching the fight.

Kaeloo: I didn't know Stumpy could fight like that.

Mr. Cat: Actually, I'm Stumpy. That's Mr. Cat.

Kaeloo: What?

Quack Quack (simultaneously): Quack (What)?

Stumpy in Mr. Cat's body: You know how Mr. Cat is always making random inventions?

Kaeloo: Yeah?

Stumpy in Mr. Cat's body: He invented a machine that would allow us to swap bodies so he could win the fight for me.

Boris, now severely beaten up, runs down the hallway screaming.

Boris: STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Mr. Cat in Stumpy's body, barely scratched, walks up to the rest of the main four. He pulls out a little gadget from his pocket and he and Stumpy swap back to their normal bodies.

Stumpy: Thanks, Mr. Cat.

Mr. Cat: You're welcome. Now give me the ten dollars I asked for.

Stumpy: Since you already owed me ten dollars, I don't think I have to give you anything.

Quack Quack: Quack (Why does he owe you money)?

Stumpy: He offered me ten bucks if I took the blame for the cafeteria incident and went to detention for him.

Kaeloo: MR. CAT!

Kaeloo transforms and chases Mr. Cat out of the building. The screen smashes to black.

The scene cuts to their house. Kaeloo, Stumpy and Quack Quack are watching TV on the couch, and Mr. Cat is tied to a chair facing the wall.

Mr. Cat: How much longer 'til I can get up?

Kaeloo: 2 hours and 45 minutes until your three hours of "detention" are up.

Mr. Cat: Couldn't you just beat me up?

Kaeloo: No.

 **Well, that brings this story to an end. Hope you all liked it!**


End file.
